


Rider

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Humor, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rosa try to compromise their way through their relationship.</p><p>Sometimes that compromise involves mounting teddy bears to the back of motorcycles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_wanlorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/gifts).



“No teddy bears.”

Amy frowned and cuddled the small yellow stuffed creature to her breast. “But Mister Snuffles needs a new home,” she said. “I had to rescue him from Mister Illegal Merchandising Vendor today, and after evidence released him it was this or the dump.”

Rosa stared at her blankly. “If you want, I’ll put a stick up its butt and mount it to the back of my Harley,” she said.

Amy smiled. “You’d do that for me?”

*** 

Rosa would, in fact, do almost anything to spend time with Amy. Except going to a fancy restaurant. Or one of those terrible, sappy romantic comedies that always made Amy cry and her eyes puff up like a couple of donut maggs. Or trade creepy love poems. Those were the worst.

Okay, maybe Rosa drew the line at dumb, fluffy stuff. Who would blame her? Anyone who’d been to a romantic comedy in the past five years would probably back her up. That’s why Rosa’s idea of a romantic date involved taking Amy to a biker bar and buying a couple of rounds of beer while they watched the Nicks game on TV. Amy had loved the game but generally rejected the booze; Rosa couldn’t blame her, the last time she’d seen Amy truly drunk she’d tried to tie a cherry stem into a heart shape with her tongue and choked on it. Nobody would want to come to flat on a barroom floor with Scully bragging about how he’d Heimliched the thing out of her throat.

Rosa tried to compromise. The bear on the back of her bike was a start. Standing around at one of Amy’s parties pretending to like the higher ups she hoped to impress with her cocktails and her bon mots was another. And as long as Amy could hang Rosa was cool with it.

Amy always made it worthwhile and for once Rosa was committed to making it work in return. Sap or no sap.


End file.
